There is conventionally known a working machine equipped with a working device including two members rotatably coupled to each other such as a hydraulic excavator and a crusher, wherein the working device is further provided with an angle sensor for detecting an angle between the two members (e.g. JP H06-049938 U).
FIG. 9 and FIG. 10 show one example of a working machine of such a type. The working machine includes a first member 104, a second member 106 rotatably attached to the first member 104 through a joint pin 105, a housing body 110 fixed to the first member 104, an angle detection device 107 including an angle sensor 111 which is fixed to the housing body 110 and has a detection shaft, and a lever 112 which interconnects the detection shaft and an external surface portion of the second member 106. The angle sensor 111 detects a relative angle that the second member 106 makes with the first member 104. The angle detection device 107 further includes a cover member 113, which is arranged, as indicated by hatching in FIG. 9, so as to guard the angle sensor 111 axially thereof.
The cover member 113 is, however, not allowed to cover the angle sensor 111 at the side of the cover member 113 because of the necessity for avoiding interference between the lever 112 and the cover member 113 within a rotational range of the lever 112. This causes the angle sensor 111 to be likely to result in failure due to intrusion of a stone or the like.
In addition, the cover member 113 may be deformed by physical contact thereof with other member to bring a part of the deformed cover member 113 into contact with the angle sensor 111, which can involve damage of the angle sensor 111 or disable the angle sensor 111 from appropriate angle detection. Besides, damage of the lever 112 itself also disables the angle detection from being performed.